The Srawhats Meet The Host Club
by 1PieceLover
Summary: The Strawhats dock on a very strange island. The island of "Japan". There they meet some very interesting characters and find out what it really means to be a host. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you like it. May contain some HaruhiXZoro.
1. Chapter 1

The Strawhats Meet The Host Club

**This is my first fanfic. and I would really appreciate criticism. No flames though, please. Oh, and don't freak out with Haruhi and Zoro being a couple. It's nothing really serious just an idea I thought would be fun.**

Haruhi stopped by the curve of the road; she breathed in and out, in and out. Just like the way her gym teacher told her when she was about to collapse after running the laps in P.E. One of the two subjects she was never good at.

Haruhi looked down at her watch, "_Damn!", _she thought. She kept moving forward, but decided to jog instead, since she still felt out of breath. There was no time for her to take a break though, because she was running out of it. Running out of the time to get to the Host Club before she was counted late. If that would happen then a chain reaction would occur.

First Tamaki would whine about it through the entire club activities, then the girls would start to pay attention to different club members, then Tamaki would whine even more, then Kyoya would get upset and raise her debt, Tamaki would continue to whine, and then Haruhi would get mad, and Tamaki would whine even more. Haruhi really didn't feel like going through that, _again._

"_Why did my Dad have to rearrange my closet now?", _Haruhi thought, fuming in her mind since it would be completely unlike her to do it out loud_. "I know he was just trying to help, but it took forever to find my uniform. Why, couldn't he set that aside for me? No! I should really be mad at Tamaki for making the club do an event on our day off especially since-"_

"OUF!", Haruhi bounced back landing on the hard sidewalk on her butt.

"Oi, you all right. You should watch where your going."

Haruhi looked up to see a tall, built, marimo head guy reaching his hand out for her. She frowned, because she knew he was the thing she bumped into, and that she wasn't the one that needed to watch where they were going. But, Haruhi didn't want to make a scene since it would be bother some and she was already running late.

She took the hand, stood up, and dusted herself off. "Thank you for the advice.," she said half heartedly, "But I have to get going now." Haruhi continued on her way running as fast as she could to make up for lost time.

"Whatever just make sure you don't bump into anybody again."

Haruhi looked back to see the back of the man. She then noticed that he was carrying three katanas at his side.

She wasn't sure if that was legal, but she was sure that today was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone who has been waiting for this second chapter! First of all, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm not trying to make excuses because I really have none, but I've just been busy all summer believe it or not. I WILL start updating more. At least one chapter every week. This one is just getting me started again and I will update the next one REALLY soon, but it still needs work. Thanks for the reviews and criticism is welcomed.**

It was a pretty normal day for the Straw hats. Well…as normal as it can get in the Grand line.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were chasing each other around , while Franky warned them not to break anything on their SUPER ship. Sanji was cooking their lunch putting an extra amount of love in Nami and Robin's meal. Brook was strumming a nice tone on his violin, while Nami and Robin read a book and slightly listened. Then there was Zoro who was laying on the ship's lawn sleeping, of course. So, yes it really was a normal day or at least it started out that way.

Luffy stopped running which caused Usopp, and then Chopper to bump into him. "What's that over there", Luffy said pointing out into the ocean. His curiosity roused his follow members to look at where he was pointing (except Zoro who was still sleeping).

What they saw seemed to look like an island in the distance with a lot of other mini islands surrounding it.

"That's strange," Nami said very confused. "I don't remember there being islands like that on the map. Let me look at it again just to be sure." As Nami looked down she noticed that the Log Pose was pointing at various directions. "NANI?! What the hell is wrong with this thing." She tapped it half hoping that it would fix it but of course it didn't work.

"The Log Pose works by the use of different magnetic waves of different islands in the Grand Line isn't that right Navigator-san."

"Uh…yes that's right Robin, and after the Log Pose records the magnetic waves of an island it resets itself to the next one. I am absolutely sure that it was pointing at one direction when we left the island, so I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH IT!" At this point Nami was so angry she was fuming.

"I'm thinking that the reason that the Log Pose is pointing at different directions is because there are many islands over in the direction that Captain-san was pointing at."

The smoke forming around Nami's head ceased. "Oh, you're right Robin, and if we head to the biggest island in the middle I'm sure that the Log Pose will calm down."

Robin smiled she was always happy to help.

"ALRIGHT! HEAD TO THE BIG MYSTERY ISLAND", Luffy shouted excited for a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how short Chapter 2 was; hope this chapter makes up for it. Chapter 4 coming soon. Please read and review.**

************************************************************************Nami smiled as she looked at the Log Pose. The point was finally settling in one direction. It pointed towards the island that they had been heading towards for almost 10 minutes already.

Everybody was excited for their new adventure, and prepared for their new trip on the island (except Zoro who was _still _sleeping).

Nami was carrying her map charting tools to the deck of the ship when she felt it.

It was just a slight change in the wind and only a little bit more speed in the current. But Nami, the skilled navigator as she is, knew that in just a few minutes it would become a ferocious monster.

She dropped her tools and immediately stated her orders. "Franky! Hurry and turn the ship around!"

This made everyone, who was awake, stop what they were doing and stare at their panicked navigator.

"Don't just stand there!", she yelled. "HURRY! A HUGE CYCLONE IS COMING!"

This made them unfreeze and get into action. Franky and Usopp went to change the ships direction, while Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper managed the sales. Robin tied anything that would fall off the ship down. Brook played a fast paced toon to encourage his fellow comrades but this only annoyed Nami more which caused her to hit him on the head. Oh! I mean skull.

"Oi! Nami we have it ready to go!" Usopp yelled!

"Good. Now-" Nami was interrupted with the extreme roaring of the waves. _Shit! _she thought. Behind her the cyclone had already formed.

The sky by now was completely black. Thunder exploded in the clouds, while bolts of lightning flashed. Before anyone could take action, a water spout formed and the winds were so monstrous that the entire crew started to lift into the air.

Luffy outstretched his arm and tightly grabbed the railings of Thousand Sunny. With his free arm he tried to wrap it around his crew, but the winds were too strong which made Luffy lose his grip on the railings and was thrown into the air with the rest of his nakamas.


End file.
